


improper taste

by keitolustre (necrolus)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Guilty Wank, Jerking off to a friend, Keito jerks off in the locker room shower to kuro what else do you need to know?, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrolus/pseuds/keitolustre
Summary: It was wrong. Keito knew that much at least. The way he ogled his unit mate in the locker room. It was decent and awful and he should feel ashamed for even thinking of ravishing Kuro with his eyes.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	improper taste

**Author's Note:**

> porn time baby i am a kurokei enthusiast and both of them deserve to get fucked. but keito guilty wank is too good to pass up

It was wrong. Keito knew that much at least. The way he ogled his unit mate in the locker room. It was decent and awful and he should feel ashamed for even thinking of ravishing Kuro with his eyes.

It had been a mistake — a deep one, an error he would never make again. Normally they all took their showers separately but with Souma having locked his hands with Adonis’s as he exited the backstage. That smile peeking out of the corners of his lips and Keito fighting the urge to chastise Adonis for daring to steal his junior away while Souma wrested his head on the other’s shoulder. In the end, he knew Souma would not be returning and that only left him alone with Kuro.

A sweaty, all too perfect Kuro.

There was no reason he should’ve agreed to Kuro’s proposal of them sharing the showers just this once since other people were waiting for their turn after them and he didn’t want to be rude and take too long.

At first, it had been easy to agree to the proposition, they were both men and it wasn’t as if he was going to be staring at the other’s nude form while they showered. No, of course not. Keito was the image of a perfect serious man, perhaps not a gentleman but not someone who ogled at any exposed skin he saw.

But, Kuro was a menace. A demon sent straight from hell to torment him with his actions. With his friendly nature and all-too demanding presence that cleared a room for him in seconds.

And, if he could close his eyes just for a moment he could picture the devilish actions he performed before Keito even stepped into the shower. A sensation he was going to cling onto desperately.

_A loud chuckle wrung out from across the room, booming from the throat of an ogre as Keito caught the gaze of his unit-mate watching him fumble with his outfit, unable to loosen the section around his waist._

_It was stupid and needless, his brows had knit in frustration as he tugged and tugged but nothing came loose. The garment seemed to get tighter around his waist, hugging the sides of his body uncomfortably._

_Suddenly a voice had sprung up from his left side, “Here, Danna. Let me help you.” And, Keito had almost protested, not wanting to be babied and receive help from a minuscule task but then he felt Kuro’s chest against his back and his protests stuck to his throat._

_Kuro leaned over him, slotting his arms underneath Keito’s as he slid his fingertips beneath the sections of his clothing. Practically forcing Keito to feel his entire presence as he loomed over him. Overwhelming. Potent._

_There was no reason for him to complete the action from behind, it would have been blissfully easy to just assist him from the front side and then he wouldn’t have to feel his chin pressed against his shoulder or how comfortably his body seemed to press right up against Keito’s. He could stand in front of him in the same way he did when taking Keito’s measurements._

_But, that too had been tainted. For Kuro had no qualms about getting handsy, feather-light touches down his spine. The way he would tighten the measuring tape around his bare thigh, face inches away from Keito’s nether region; even that was inappropriate at the moment and Keito could not deny that he had thought of tangling his hands into Kuro’s hair and jerking his head forward._

_Pressing his face against his growing erection, perhaps Kuro would kiss and tease first or he’d get straight to removing the thin layer between them and finally put his damned mouth to use._

_And, if he moved in this moment. If he dared, he could almost feel his unit mate’s crotch right up against his-_

_No. Quickly as the thought comes, Keito brushed it away. It was wrong of course to think of your friend like that even as Kuro’s hot breath lingered against his neck while his hands diligently worked the fabric of his clothing. Besides, Keito was a late bloomer in terms of puberty. This could just be the hormones making his mind hot and dizzy with the thought of his dear friend._

_Even when his bare chest pressed right up against his back and he could feel the rumble against him as Kuro chuckled breathlessly. The locks of hair tickling his chin and neck._

_With a soft sigh, he considered just closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the feeling, let himself get the faintest whisk of musk and the scent that was all too Kuro and all too much of a man’s. He always smelled like applewood and fresh linen and sometimes if he came too close, Keito would be overwhelmed by his scent and the faintness bit of his natural odor. Enough to tempt a man to bury his face into the crook of his neck but he was always good at resisting temptation._

_The feeling of Kuro’s hands brushing against his waist, the calloused thumb grazing the skin there with such ease and precision. His hands could simply strip Keito of all his clothing and he would have no complaints. Not while his back arched against the other man’s chest._

_Those fingers. Those cruel fingers were hooking themselves into the knot in his clothes and pulling. And, he could feel the outer layer of his unit outfit loosening, one side sliding off his shoulder._

_He wondered vaguely if Kuro would indeed strip him out of all his clothes. But, pushed the unrealistic and silly thought from his head._

_But, then Kuro’s voice filled his ears as another chuckle left his throat, his body pulling away from Keito’s in a manner that made him overwhelmingly disappointed. “All done. Looks like you had tied everything a little too tightly this time.”_

_The loss of warmth a devastating feat as the world around him seemed to get larger and more unsure as he left out a shaky exhale he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. His clothes now hanging loosely on his shoulders entirely._

_“I- Thank you, I suppose I was in a rush this morning.” His voice sounded so weak in his head, flustered and strained but if Kuro noticed he did not say a word about it._

_However, it seemed Kuro’s awful actions would not stop there as Keito felt him rest his large hand on his waist and give it a small squeeze. His voice ringing out in Keito’s ears once more as he spoke. “Almost forgot how small your waist is. I always make adjustments to give you some more room there since you don’t enjoy showing off your figure but-“ Keito could see him rub the back of his neck out the corner of his eye. “I probably should’ve told you that it was pretty noticeable today.”_

_Feeling winded. All Keito could offer was a pathetically short response. “It’s... quite alright.”_

_That seemed to sway Kuro away and he could hear his footsteps echo as he walked towards his locker room. Leaving Keito to stare at the floor as his face ran a hot shade of red._

_It hadn’t ever occurred to him that Kuro would notice his figure like that or even rest his hand on his waist in the manner he just did and Keito could still feel the warmth lingering against his skin and he wished his unit mate would have stayed pressed against him just a bit longer._

It was awful. And, he had spent the next few minutes hurriedly stripping himself of his clothes as he refused to even turn around. Not wanting to risk even catching a glimpse of Kuro’s exposed skin as he shrugged off the layers of clothing.. hooked his fingers into the waistband of those black pants and stepped out of them. Leaving him in nothing but his boxers before they too disappeared.

Seeing the red trail of hair down his lower abdomen, thickening until he couldn’t see where it led from under the boxers. He knew Kuro shaved, only removing the hair beneath his armpits, and sometimes Keito could catch a sight of faint chest hairs before those too were removed.

Rarely did he smell the hint of aftershave on his face or notice whenever a stubble grew in. He could easily see how Kuro grew into his adult body nicely. The way his muscles and chest filled out. How he could see the power in this thighs when he stretched or moved.

Even worse, when he could see the sweat dripping down the crevice of his defined neck and collarbone, dipping into the cavern of his chest while he did those terrible one-handed push-ups that did little to make Keito forget the power and strength that coursed through his unit mate.

How Kuro could easily fling him over his shoulder or trap him against a wall and leave him to squirm helplessly.

It wasn’t as if Keito had never seen his unit mate change before, often they would be in a rush before a live as they stayed backstage together and pulled their outfit on.

But, this was different because while he’d seen Kuro in a state of undress before, he’d never seen him _naked_ of all things.

Slowly, he tried to brush his anxiety away as he turned around to face what might be the sight that ruins him completely. He might find himself meditating or praying for hours afterward, giving in to the temptation of worldly pleasures.

But, when his head did the slow turn. He realized that in fact, Kuro had covered himself up with a towel as he shut the door to his locker.

A sense of relief washed over him as he realized that he would not be catching a glimpse of Kuro’s dick or ass. That he would not be seeing the forbidden etching of skin that his eyes hadn’t memorized or mapped out yet. That he couldn’t watch the way his ass moved as he followed behind him in the showers.

It was too unfair when Kuro turned around to face him as well, hooking him in with a grin as his gaze didn’t even bother to drift downwards to Keito’s exposed body.

“Ready?” He asked.

It was a simple question and yet Keito’s mouth felt dry just from it. No. He was not ready and nothing at all could prepare him for when he’d step into those open showers next to his friend.

So he let out a soft sigh, furrowing his brows as he weakly answered. “It’s a shower, Kiryu. Nothing draining.”

That prompted a shrug from Kuro who jerked a thumb towards the shower. “Let’s go then.” Walking out without a care in the world leaving Keito to follow behind aimlessly.

At least the showers were nice, they could trust ES to do that right at least. There appeared to be no mold or mildew on the walls, that paint was still vibrant and he couldn’t see any cracks on the tiled floor.

But, he was hardly paying attention to the flooring when he stepped under the showerhead. Shaky hands reaching for the knob as he tried desperately to ignore the sound of a towel dropping to the floor and the whisk of a knob that led to the steady pitter of water behind him.

No. He could not give in and think about it. Could not even dare to turn around and catch a small peek of what he could.

Figuring the cold water would wash away the thoughts in his head, he turned the knob sharply, feeling the ice-cold water drip down his shoulders and back. It stung, he would’ve preferred something warm or soothing against his aching legs but he had to ensure he would not become some deviant.

It seemed that was not enough. Especially when he could hear the soft hum of the man behind him and he reluctantly closed his eyes.

What did Kuro look like right now?

Keito could picture it, the water rushing down his toned back, rolling over his taut muscles, dipping into the crevice of his skin. His normally slicked back hair ruined, dripping and framing his face. It’d probably dip down into his collarbone and Keito remembered very clearly his desire to taste the skin there once.

It would be easy to see ass. He knew as much and he found it entirely unfair that Kuro’s was so perfect even through the layers of clothes. Would he be allowed to meander his way over there and dig the pads of his fingers into his unit mate’s ass?

Perhaps he’d mimic Kuro’s actions from earlier, leaning over his back, hands griping him, or moving down to the front.

A shaky sigh left his lip. Hurriedly, he lowered his head to let the water stream over his shoulders and back, washing away the grime and sweat that clung to his skin. He was merely having complications. Foolish thoughts that would wash away eventually. It wasn’t his fault he’d never had the proper environment to explore himself sexually.

It would have been indecent to touch himself in his family’s home, the temple was no place for sexual desires and he could not fathom doing it when he had spent the nights at Eichi’s or Rei’s when he was younger. To jack off in a bed that wasn’t his own was just plain wrong.

Unfortunately, the object of his desire could not seem to leave him alone either. A booming voice calling out to him from the other side of the showers, a throaty sound laced with concern. “Oi, Danna. You’re shivering over there. Is it stuck on the cold?”

It hadn’t even occurred to Keito that he was shivering but when he opened his eyes, he could see the trembles and shakes in his body. His body protesting the cold water that beat against his skin.

Feeling terribly embarrassed, he brushed a strand of hair behind his ear and turned his head around to reply. “Ah. No, I just happen to prefer a cold shower-“ His voice stopped dead in his tracks as he realized his mistake. He had let himself look and now he could clearly see the nude form of Kuro.

His wet hair was pushed off to the side, reminding Keito of the appearance he had when he was young. Steam wrapping around his body as a cascade of water streamed down. The corner of his lips turning up as he responded to him with a simple, “M’kay.” And, returned to washing his body.

If Keito strained his head, he could see the outline of his friend’s soft cock and he felt sick with himself for even stealing a glance at it. Even when not erect — not that he had ever seen Kuro’s dick when it was hard although he had imagined it several times over — it was quite the size-able feat.

Not to mention there was the defined v-line that accented the other male’s chest and hips. The water droplets running over it deliciously. Oh. What he wouldn’t do to finish on Kuro’s stomach and chest, to watch the white streaks paint his abs as he wrapped his hand around Keito’s cock.

Quickly, he had to jerk his head away, unable to face his friend now as he felt the blood rushing straight downwards. Already feeling himself become half-hard and he moved forwards to lean against the wall, shielding himself from view.

His hand bracing his body against the wall as his form shook. It seemed the cold water was no help at all in this case so he gave in and allowed himself to enjoy the warm water on his skin. Finally soothing the aches and sores in his legs from his performance earlier.

_Performance._

Kuro had looked good there too. Power in his steps as he danced along the stage, sweat clinging to his hair and dripping down his jawline. As gross as it was, he was partially tempted to bury his face into the man’s neck and lick the sweaty skin that was his disposal. Tasting the salt on his tongue as his friend would tilt his head to the side to expose more for him to take.

His exposed arm flexed as the muscles and bones moved, looking so striking against the delicate bearings of the fan that was a staple of many of their performances.

Or, worse. When he’d lock eyes with Keito on stage and offer him a well-natured smile. One that wouldn’t leave his thoughts for days on end.

“I’m getting out now. I’ll see ya in the locker room.” There was that voice again. Unmistakably belonging to Kuro as the water behind him turned off and he heard the shuffling of cloth as he presumed the other was wrapping the towel around his waist once more.

Pathetically, all Keito could do was nod and give a simple “Mhm.” Not trusting himself to speak at the moment.

With the footsteps fading off into the distance, the sound and presence of his unit mate leaving the area with him. Finally, he was alone.

Shaking, he let himself do the unthinkable as he wrapped his hand around the base of his half-hard cock. Kuro wouldn’t come back into the showers, that would make no sense. And, he was well adept at keeping himself quiet while performing this task. He’d become acquainted with jerking off in the shower after he moved to the dorms, making sure none of his roommates were home whenever he drowned himself in the pleasure. If he jerked off now perhaps he could still collect himself in time to be able to look Kuro in the face.

Soft exhales leaving his lips as he pumped slowly, twisting his hand as it moved from the head down the shaft. The touch lighting hot flames across his skin. But, he had no time to fully enjoy himself. To tease and deny what he truly wanted so he let his mind wanted instead.

How would Kuro fuck him?

Keito could see it now, the man pressing him against the wall as his hands rested on either side of his head. His erection pressing up against his ass as his fingers found their way around his cock. There was no denying that the thoughts had his dick standing proudly in his hands, fully hard and aching for him to continue with the touching.

A moan left his lips as he imagined how his friend would touch him. Those big calloused hands fitting around him perfectly as he jerked his hand up and down, smoothing his thumb over the slit at the top. He could not help but copy the motions, picturing that his hand was not his own even if it was a poor substitute for what could be Kuro’s.

It was easy to picture that he’d grab his waist too, just like he’d done earlier and give it a nice squeeze. A hearty touch as he buried himself deep inside of him. The throaty groan leaving his hips. Perhaps he’d moan out a _“Fuck.. Danna.”_ As Keito’s back arched, bracing himself against the wall as the man slide out before thrusting all the way back in.

It made him wish he’d had lube on hand, so he could reach around and fuck himself with his fingers, pushing them in as he imagined they were Kuro’s cock instead. Filling him up nicely.

Dick still in hand, he moved to bite his knuckles as he leaned more against the wall. Heavy shallow breaths leaving him as he squirmed in his own hands, a shiver running up his body when he let his hands twist lightly right at the head. A muffled cry leaving his lips.

His chest heaved with every breath. Letting his mind churn. A suddenly inevitable thought making its way out of the shadows.

To fuck Kuro would be a treat and he could already see it now.

His unit mates hips dipping into the mattress as Keito held him down, hands gripping his thighs as he moved them apart. Would Kuro moan at the touching? He prayed so, hoping the man was just as sensitive to touch as he was.

His perfect ass. It’d be the best place to bury himself in, letting the heat swallow him up as Kuro threw his head back. Moans leaving his lips.

_“Danna.. Danna..”_

Kuro’s voice would be so sweet like music to his ears as he fucked him, biting into the crook of his shoulder and neck that had tempted him for too many months now. Hearing the sound of skin slapping as he fucked the man so easily. Whispering a number of filthy things in his ears.

That thick cock. Keito could already see himself reaching around to give it slow and teasing strokes, fingers running over the underside as his thrusts became more shallow. Hot and heavy breaths filling the room as they both reached their climax. There was nothing he wanted more than to slowly pull out and watch his seed spill out from the abused entrance. To hear the moans and cries of his unit mate.

But, only his own muffled moans and whines reached his ears. Disappointedly, he let his poor knuckles go, teeth mark already forming on his hand as he moved to just gently tease one of his nipples. Pressing and swirly the rosy pink bud between the pads of the fingertips as he bucked into his soft hand.

“Kiryu.” The name slipping from his lips as he moaned.

His release coming in fast, orgasm finally washing over him as he stroked himself through it. Watching the thick streaks of cum paint the walls of the shower before they washed away just as quickly. Leaving him to press his hand against the wall with shame as he tried to collect his breath. Softening dick still in hand.

Disgusting. A pervert. He had let himself look at his friend's nude body and then he jerked off to the thought of him mere seconds after he left.

Certainly, Kuro would never do something like that, the man would never jerk off to the thought of his friends.

Oh, but what if he did?

Keito could see it now, the man face down in the bed as he stroked himself, getting off to the thought of fucking Keito while his dear unit leader was only minutes away in his office, filling out mindless paperwork-

Swiftly, he brushed the thoughts away. He had no time for his own hormones now, he was done and it would be a disaster if he popped another one right here in the shower so easily.

Turning the knob to the side until the water turned off, Keito calmly stepped out of the shower room. Using one of the towels to quickly dry off his body and hair. Not wasting any time as he wrapped another one around his waist because there was no chance he was going to walk out there in the nude.

Bracing himself, he made his way towards the lockers, peering over the side of them as he saw Kuro still sitting on the bench, phone in hand and fully dressed. At least that gave his mind nothing to work with, the last thing he needed was to get a boner right there in front of the man through the flimsy towel.

Trying his best not to be seen at the moment, he scurried off to his locker but it was foolish to think he wouldn’t be noticed and the voice behind him was proof of that.

“Hey, Hasumi.. Sure took you a while.”

When Keito turned to look at him, he could see that Kuro was not even meeting his gaze. Instead of averting it so he could look at the floor. Strange.

“Well.” He started as the sudden anxiety and nervousness settled in, so he indeed had taken way longer than he’d ever intended to. There was no way he’d been heard though, the water was too loud and he’d taken extra precaution to muffle his voice. “I simply.. got lost in thought.”

Kuro responded with a nod and a low awkward chuckle, a sudden flush of red appearing on his cheeks. “Yeah.. yeah.. Uh-“ He rubbed the back of his neck. “I kept some people from coming in so you wouldn’t be disturbed.”

The realization hit him.

No.

_No._

Another awkward and more quiet chuckle left his friend’s lips. “You were kinda loud.. figured you’d want the privacy.”

A horrified look made it’s way to Keito’s face as he nearly choked on his words.

Kuro had heard everything.


End file.
